blox_watch_a_roblox_horror_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie
Charlie Charlie is a new student in the Robloxian Highschool. Lots of players saw her called her a new student or a newbie. Charlie loves reading the legend of Guest 666 since she was small, 10 years ago in the movie. She is the main character of the movie because her dad is known as The Last Guest, which is the most famous character in any ObliviousHD's movies. Blox Watch Part 1 When Charlie was reading a book called, The Legend of Guest 666, her dad came back from his last appointment. He gave her a pink or magenta crystal. She placed it at the window towards the sun. Suddenly, her eyes started to glow. When Charlie woke up for her first day of her highschool, she went inside her school. Suddenly she accidentally bumped onto, Leo. She picked up all of the books for him. Zee & Pan appeared. They talked to her that the town near Robloxian Highschool is strange and weird. She then finally went into her class room that moment. When she entered the classroom, Vennesa, Vicky, & Violet introduced them to go to come with them at lunch. After the teacher told them to stop, he continued to talk about the history of The Last Guest. Suddenly, Charlie ended up into the dark place called, "Limbo". She became shocked that she is alone. The door rattled and smashed. The sound she heard made her became scared thinking she's going to die. Suddenly a loud bang on the door opened. She came back into the normal world at her same spot. A student entered the room that moment. SHe noticed something went wrong. At lunch, Vicky was talking about Charlie. Vennesa told her to stop harassing her. Vicky told her to come to the forest that moment. When school almost finished, Charlie looked at Zack with a hood. She asked Vicky who he is. She told her he's a creep. She also told her to remember to come to the camping site. When the school bell rang, they went away. When Zack was bullied by the bullies, Charlie told them to stop. One of the bullies told her to regret that. Until a teacher saw them, he stopped. It was ten minutes after the bell rang. When the teacher went back inside, the bullies told her if she comes back, she'll regret it. When they left, Zack started to ask her, does she know about the dark place? She became surprised. She asked him what is it. Zack refused to talk to her, so then he rode on his bike fast away from her to his house. She yelled at him to wait. When they stopped at Zack's house, she asked her about the dark place. He said there is a lot of things she doesn't know about it. He started to explain about the dark place called the, "Limbo". She asked him another question about the astral. Zack refused to tell her, he said if, "it" knows about them, they'll be dead. When Zack closed the door into his house. Guest 666 appeared far from his house with Charlie at the front. She didn't know Guest 666 was near the tree. At the library back at Robloxian Highschool, Charlie asked Leo a really random question, what is an astral? He told her that the Legend claims that they have the ability to use the law of physics and move object with their minds. The only way to tear them apart is the glistening glow in their eyes when they're using their power. There is a rumers of a very powerful, dark astral that wants all the power to himself. The legend also claims hes the first guest ever in existance. His name is Blox Watch. Suddenly the bell rang. So then, Leo said to CHarlie that he will see her at the camping site. When the party started, Charlie came into the camping site. While she was talking to Leo, she found out Vicky was one of the bullies' boyfriend. When they introduces to her quite mean, they left. She tlked about a bit. Suddenly, Robbie appeared, then he went away. Charlie think it's Violet's brother, so then she attempted to go inside the forest to look for him. While they were talking, they heard a scream. They looked around for that person. They refused to search so then they wanted to go back to the camping site. Suddenly, the bullies apepared blockign them from coming. They said that they didn't finish the buisness from earlier. So then they attempted to hit her using a bat. Suddenly, Zack pushed one of them down. The other two held onto his arms. Vicky's boyfriend which is oen of the bullies became angry so then he attempted to whack him with the bat hard. When Charlie said them to stop before they could hit him, she accidently, instantly used her power of physics and held the bat up in the sky released from one of the bullies' hand.